Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 6 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 6 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 4 \times 6 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 24 + 5 \times 1 $ $ = 24 + 5 $ $ = 29 $